deliswashingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie Whitestone
Washington, D.C., U.S. |Education = St. Stephen's & St. Agnes School |Alma = College of William & Mary (B.B.A.) University of Pennsylvania Law School |Party = Democratic |Spouse = |Children = |Parents = Gordon Whitestone Anne Livingston}}Margaret Elizabeth "Maggie" Whitestone (born May 17, 1996) is the daughter of American politician and educator Anne Whitestone. Following her mother's divorce, Whitestone served as the de facto First Lady of Virginia, hosting guests at the Executive Mansion and appearing at events as a guest of her mother's. Born in Washington, D.C., Whitestone was raised in Alexandria, Virginia. After graduating from St. Stephen's & St. Agnes School in 2014, Whitestone received a bachelor's degree in business analytics from the College of William & Mary in 2018. After finishing her bachelor's degree, Whitestone enrolled in the University of Pennsylvania Law School, and is planning on graduating with a law degree in 2021. Early life and family Whitestone was born on May 17, 1996 to parents Gordon (born 1961) and Anne Whitestone (née Livingston; born 1965) in Washington, D.C. At the time of her birth, her family was living in the Foggy Bottom neighborhood of D.C.; her father worked as a sociological researcher, while her mother was an associate professor of sociology at George Washington University. Anne comes from an upper-class New York City family, while Gordon was raised in an upper-middle class family in Chicago, Illinois. Whitestone grew up in an irreligious Episcopalian family, and is of English descent; she is an only child. When Whitestone was five years old, the family moved from D.C. to Alexandria, Virginia. Whitestone's parents split up in 2004, and divorced the following year. After the divorce, Whitestone remained in Alexandria with her mother, while her father returned to Chicago. She would later spend summers with her father in Chicago, and spent the rest of the year in Alexandria with her mother. Her mother remarried in 2010, marrying real estate developer Daniel James. James and her mother separated in 2015 and divorced the following year. A restraining order was obtained against James for both Whitestone and her mother, citing physical and emotional abuse. First Lady of Virginia Following her mother's separation from James in 2015, her mother made a statement that Whitestone would take over James's previous duties as First Gentleman of Virginia, becoming a de facto First Lady; neither herself nor her mother have ever referred to her as a "First Lady". Whitestone accompanied her mother to political events, hosted guests at the Executive Mansion, and had her own team of staff. As a college student, Whitestone did not live in the Executive Mansion, and instead commuted between Williamsburg and Richmond, Virginia to perform her duties. After her mother finished her term as Governor of Virginia in 2018, Whitestone was relieved of her duties. She was succeeded by Henry Schultz, the husband of Governor Jennifer Schultz. Education Whitestone attended private schooling growing up. She began her education in 2000, attending St. Patrick's Episcopal Day School, an independent nursery, elementary, and middle school associated with the Episcopal Church. After moving to Alexandria, Virginia in 2002, Whitestone transferred to St. Stephen's & St. Agnes School, an independent coeducational PK–12 Episcopal school. Whitestone began high school in 2010, where she played on the girls varsity lacrosse team. She graduated from high school in 2014. After graduating from high school, Whitestone moved to Williamsburg, Virginia to attend the College of William & Mary. She received a bachelor's degree in business analytics from W&M's Mason School of Business in 2018. After graduating, Whitestone moved to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to enroll in the University of Pennsylvania Law School. She will graduate with a law degree in 2021. Personal life After graduating from high school, Whitestone spent her first year of college living in a College of William & Mary student dormitory in Williamsburg, Virginia. In 2015, she moved into an on-campus apartment with a friend. Due to her duties as de facto First Lady of Virginia, Whitestone commuted from her Williamsburg apartment to the Executive Mansion in Richmond, Virginia to complete her duties. She returned to living permanently in Williamsburg after her mother left office in 2018. After enrolling in the University of Pennsylvania Law School, Whitestone began living in university housing in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Category:1996 births Category:American Episcopalians Category:American people of English descent Category:College of William & Mary alumni Category:St. Stephen's & St. Agnes School alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Alexandria, Virginia Category:People from Washington, D.C. Category:University of Pennsylvania Law School alumni Category:Virginia Democrats